Snake Bite
by Rebunanta
Summary: Naruto has become the Nameless One, and ancient buki who is spoken of in legend as the harbinger of destruction. While visiting Italy, he interrupts the conflict between Stein, Crona, and Medusa.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Soul Eater, just the concept of Naruto's fate in this story.

Chapter 1

Italy:

Red eyes peered out from the shadows, watching the odd meister flop around on the ground. _'Weak.'_ A whisper in the air caused the eyes to swivel up towards the night sky. A woman on a broomstick hung in front of the bloody, grinning moon.

A figure leaped up the alley walls, finally landing on the roof. Bare feet padded silently on the roof tiles, jumping from rooftop to rooftop until the red-eyed figure stood overlooking the tableau occuring between the weak meister and the scythe meister. _'Both are weak.'_

Medusa watched Stein and Crona for a moment before releasing her Soul-Protect, descending to the ground. As the meisters below looked up at her, a red glow in the corner of her eye made her turn. The snake witch stared hard at the dark rooftops, but nothing was revealed.

She turned back to Stein. "Crona is far too careless. I'll have to punish her when we get back. Nake, snake, cobra, cobubra…" She began motioning with her hands. "Nake, snake, cobra, cobubra…But before that…" her face elongated to look eerily like a snake. "You will be punished as well!"

Her hands extended and black arrow-like shadows began moving forward. "Vector Arrow!" The shadows shot towards Stein and the others, but Stein spun his scythe buki. "Resonance of Souls!" The pair leaped up to meet the Vector Arrows.

"Witchhunter!" The Witchhunter blade easily dispersed the black arrows and moved closer to Medusa. A black blur appeared in front of the attack and spun around, tearing Stein's attack to shreds. Everyone watched the blur land lightly on the ground, resolving into a dark figure.

Medusa stared with interest at this new player. He stood at six feet tall and was bare chested and wore no shoes or socks. Strange tattoos and symbols covered his upper torso in an exotic pattern. Black hair with crimson streaks fell halfway down his back, partially obscuring a large tattoo of a snake eating its own tail.

Tattered black pants hung low on his hips, and red glowing eyes stared straight into her golden orbs. Medusa shivered but couldn't turn away; she couldn't even blink. Finally, the man turned to look at Stein and she remembered to breathe.

Stein looked at this new arrival with dread. He couldn't see his soul, yet he somehow ripped through the Witchhunter with ease. A sudden pressure forced him to his knees. _'Now I understand. His soul isn't hidden; it's so large it engulfs the area!'_

A quick look confirmed it; extended two dozen feet around them was the edge of this unknown man's soul. He struggled to his feet, breathing hard. "Such a large soul, and the power to defeat the Witchhunter. Who are you?" The man's red eyes met his grey ones for a moment, and in that moment Stein saw his death.

This man, this creature, is going to kill him. He could only watch as the monster walked up to him and grab his head in both hands. He twisted sharply, and the last thing Stein heard was the whispered words, _"Weak."_

Stein gasped and held a hand to his heart. He looked over at the man who had turned his crimson gaze to the witch. _'If this man is in league with the witch, then the situation is worse than Shinigami-sama predicted.'_

Medusa watched carefully as the man sent Stein into cardiac arrest with only a glance and turned back to her. He stood there looking at her, and Medusa felt as though he was staring into her very soul. She drifted down on her broomstick, never breaking eye contact with the mysterious man.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" The man chuckled, then smiled, revealing fanged teeth. "Power. I am one who seeks power; power to match my own." She watched as he walked up to her, stretching out his right hand. As he rested it on her chin, something in his eyes changed.

Medusa was frozen as his left hand morphed into a silver spike and plunged it into her chest. She coughed out blood but couldn't move. _'Something's not right here. It's wrong.' _Her breath stopped as the spike sprouted smaller thorns, extending throughout her body. _'It's WRONG!'_

She gasped and jerked her head away from that red gaze. She watched as the man smiled. "You have power. Perhaps even power to match my own. You are strong." He gently grasped her right hand and brought it to his lips. "I will add to your strength."

Medusa had paused at this rather polite statement, especially after his earlier actions. Now she thought rapidly, looking at all the angles, seeing how this could be put to her advantage. She unleashed the snake tattooed on her arm, sending it to pick up Crona's limp body. As the snake rose up, she glanced idly at Stein and Maka. _'I wonder how the Reaper will respond to this development?'_

She smiled down at the man, finally understanding just who and what he was. "Let us go, Nameless One, ancient buki of destruction." And with that, the snake witch flew up and away, carrying the body of the demon sword.

The Nameless One crouched down, then leaped up, landing on a roof. He began following Medusa's form, dismissng the frozen Stein and Maka. As the two moved away, Stein looked up to see the ancient buki's soul one more time.

A crimson sphere that seemed to sprout long spikes and waver made him shudder. A single eye the color of rusted blood moved aimlessly along the sphere's surface. It briefly focused on him and Stein almost collapsed from the sheer malice emanating from that eye.

'_The Nameless One…I thought it was just a legend, an old tale from the time before the Reaper took form in the physical world. If that man was truly the buki of destruction, then Shibusen is doomed.'_


	2. Discontinued

Discontinued: Sorry guys, but I'm giving up on writing fanfiction. I just can't seem to get inspiration for it anymore. With school and everything, I just don't think I can give it the attention it deserves.

If any of you want to continue these, please PM me.


	3. Scratch That

I have decided after some thought and encouragement from The Twilight Sage, to continue Snake Bite and Spider's Web. I promise to complete these stories, but updates will not be frequent due to my increased school work load. Sorry.


End file.
